Elemental
Prolougue Long ago, the four clans lived together and harmony but everything changed when FireClan attacked. They drove out AirClan and have been raging war ever since. There was always one cat who had the power to use all four elements and he was called the avatar, but when the world needed him most he vanished. The war has gone on for moons and my brother and I must defend our clan for all of our warriors have left to fight. We have not given up hope but what we need is a hero...... Chapter 1~ The Apprentice in the Ice Dewripple was swimming with Fishclaw, her annoying older brother. "Come on, Fishclaw!" Dewripple teased. "''You ''as the tom said you'd catch all the prey! But I don't see one fish!" Dewripple formed a bubble around the fish she spotted and put it onto the large hollowed log they were carrying. "Hey look! I caught a fish! isn't that cool?!!" "Yeah, yeah catch your prey with your magical powers!" Fishclaw snorted. "That's not technically catching it! Now leave the hunting to the toms and go help out the queens with their kits and stuff!" Dewripple's blue eyes flared with anger at her brother. "You! YOU SEXIST! POMPOUS! COCKY! FOX-HEART!" The waves rose violently as she shouted at her brother. "Dewripple..." Fishclaw tried to get a word in to warn his sister. "Oh I get it! You want to apoligize! Well, it's a little too late for that! You go around playing warrior while you make me do all the chores! Have you even smelled your old bedding? Well, it is not pleasant!" Suddenly a huge Iceberg cracked open. A small cat, the age of an apprentice glowed. Dewripple rushed over to him, then gasped in awe as she observed his pelt. He was white with blue arrows, the markings of an AirClan cat. "Hi!" The cat meowed. "I'm Airgust!" "Airgust?" Fishclaw said. "You don't look like a warrior, you're too little!" Dewripple bit her brother's tail and dragged him away from Airgust."I don't think the fact that he got his warrior name is what matters. He's an AirClan warrior!" "Thats impossible! There have been no AirClan warriors for 100 seasons! FireClan killed them all!" Fishclaw pointed out. "Well he is one!" Dewripple hissed, getting annoyed with her brother. "Look at his markings and his name!" Airgust let out a sneeze, and he was blown back a few tail-lengths. "See? He's an Airbender!" Dewripple whispered to her brother. "How long were you in that iceberg?" Dewripple asked. "I don't know..." Airgust meowed. "A few days maybe?" "I think it was more like a hundred seasons..." Dewripple blue eyes widened. "Seriously? Do I look like a four-hundred and twelve moon-old tom to you?" Airgust joked. "Well, if so... How did you escape the war with FireClan?" Fishclaw interrupted. "War? What war? Things have always been peaceful, and always will be..." Airgust seemed generally confused. Fishclaw's mouth dropped open. "He is an Airbender...." Chapter 2~ Whimsical "So what you're telling me is that I was trapped in an iceberg for one hundred seasons, and that while I was frozen a huge war has been terrorizing us?" Airclaw asked, shaking his white and blue pelt. "Yeah, pretty much!" Fishclaw meowed. Dewripple swatted his brown tabby ear, playfully. "So, what do you wanna do now?" Airgust asked. He answered his own question. "Penguins!" The young tom hopped on the penguin's back and rode it down a hill. "WOO-HOO!! You guys have to try this!" Dewripple let out a ''mrrow ''of amusement. "Okay!" She got on the penguin and rode it down the snow covered flank. "This is fun!" Fishclaw merely stood where he was and rolled his blue eyes. "You go play your whimsical little games while ''I ''do everything..." "Come on!" Dewripple purred as her brother still stood. "Have a little fun!" With one large gust of wind (provided by Airclaw), Fishclaw was placed on a penguin and slid down the hill. His stern face soon evaporated into one of pure enjoyment. Category:Fanfiction Category:Series Category:Hazeleye's Fan Fictions